100 Themes
by Last Haven
Summary: A response to a 100 themes challenge, UsagiMamoru, and senshishitennou pairings
1. Hello, Handsome

**Title: **Hello, Handsome

**Theme: **Introduction

**Word Count:** 100

**Pairing: **Minako/Kunzite

**Summary:** Minako curses Kunzite's "nice ass".

She had never meant to say it out loud, it was just supposed to be some mental musing, however when he turned to give her a strange--not unflattered--look before he quietly asked "Excuse me?"

"Ahh..." Minako recovered quickly. "Hello, handsome, got a name?"

He paused for a moment as if deciding whether or not she was insane. "Kunzite." She brightened and grinned, thinking herself saved from grace before he spoke again.

"But 'hello, handsome' still doesn't cover you mentioning my 'nice ass', miss."

_Oh, damn. _ She grinned and tried to divert his attention away from his 'nice ass'.


	2. Not Cut Out for This

**Title: **Not Cut Out for This

**Theme: **Love

**Word Count:** 116

**Pairing: **Rei/Jadeite

**Summary:** Rei can't understand love

_He was only trying to be nice_, she thought trying to find her calm that usually came easier than this. She avoided his eager look as he presented her the bouquet of lilies.

He was always trying so hard to please her, make her happy even if it only managed to cause himself grief. He would always looked like a puppy she kicked when she refused him simple happiness but she couldn't keep going.

Jadeite, she mused, was just trying to gain her forgiveness but she just couldn't help it. She was always hurting him and herself by extension.

"I'm sorry," she said gently, turning away his flowers, "I'm just not cut out for this love thing."


	3. Shine

**Title: **Shine

**Theme: **Light

**Word Count:** 120

**Pairing: **Usagi/Mamoru

**Summary:** His ever-lasting light at the end of the tunnel

"Mamo-chan..." she sighed happily, fisting her little hands into his comforter as she slept. He paused in his reading, placing a bookmark in his book before turning to her. He smiled as she dozed on.

His Usagi, Usa-chan, Odango Atama, his Serenity, his forever and for always. She was everything to him, his anchor to this world and he knew that she would always shine with her bright light, illuminating his world.

He kissed the soft pink shell of her ear and tucked her in. She had fallen asleep as he had read his book, completely trusting him as she slept.

As he turned out his light besides his bed he realized that she was a light that would never go out.


	4. In The Dark

**Title: **In the Dark

**Theme: **Dark

**Word Count:** 143

**Pairing: **Ami/Zoisite

**Summary:** Everyone but them knew it.

It started simply enough, they went to the same medical school, same classes. One day he insulted her and it all went downhill from there. One could hardly believe the gentle Ami would become so feisty around him nor Zoisite so vindictive of her. They were verbal sparring partners, challenging each other in tests, grades, and outside of school.

When he saw her inside the Crown Arcade and went inside just to annoy her and met her friends it practically became routine.

They'd be stiff, formal and then he'd insult her. She toss one back and it would degenerate from there.

It took them monthes to realize they were in love, that's how in the dark they were. When asked everyone just shrugged, though many joked that as they were the geniuses of the group they should have figured out by then.


	5. Shh

**Title: **Shh

**Theme: **Seeking Solace

**Word Count:** 145

**Pairing: **Rei/Jadeite

**Summary:** All he can do he knows is to open his arms to her and allow to cry herself out.

It was a very nasty youma fight he understands. He hadn't been there to see her slam against the gravel or be flung into the fountain but when she returns she burrows her head into his shoulder.

It wasn't because of the pain that she cried, he knew, but that tomorrow there would be one less second grader attending school tomorrow. It was an accident, completely unintentionally but Rei still can't forgive herself for not saving the child even if it was out of her hands. There's very little he can do for her. Her wounds healed before she even got home but the pain inflicted on her soul overrides her usual serenity.

All he can do he knows is to open his arms to her and allow to cry herself out.

"..._Jadeite..._"

"Shh, shh, easy now, I'm here, shh."


	6. To Hell With Duty

**Title: **To Hell With Duty

**Theme: **Break Away

**Word Count:** 146

**Pairing: **Makoto/Nephlite

**Summary:** _And if he won't be neither shall she._

She twisted the ring back and forth on her finger absently as she thought. He'd given up and try to coax her from this trance like state and mentioned making some tea to which he got a barely there nod.

When he left the room, she began to pull on the ring as well. She would twist it almost off her finger then slide it back on. She only stopped nearly half an hour later, after he'd fallen asleep in their bed. He had tried to get her to sleep but there would be no rest for her tonight.

Tomorrow, she decides she'll tell him about how her old senshi who were trying to contact her, to protect the earth once more but Makoto's seen the future and she knew that when Crystal Tokyo comes, Nephlite won't be in it.

And if he won't be neither shall she.


End file.
